Ghost hunt the good old days
by galaxeygirl12
Summary: Summary: It been five years since Naru's brother 'death' and since the agency spilt up, but Naru and his faithful bodyguard Lin have continue the agency and still work at it with just the two of them, but what if Naru's brother is still alive but has no memory of anything but his first name. we learn that Mai has secrets and Gene needs help with the biggest haunting yet.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: hi I'm a girl who loves anime and Manga whenever I can get one, I have made up my own stories for some of my favourite Animes but I have never wrote them down on a website. So this is my first fan fiction I have ever wrote. Sorry if it's bad. I having trouble with my computer, it won't let me upload this and it keeps changing my spellings to mistakes and when i tried to correct them, it won't let me. i am going to get it fixed, so sorry if i don't update in a while.

Summary: It been five years since Naru's brother ''death'' and since the agency spilt up, but Nauru and his faithful bodyguard Lin have continue the agency and still work at it with just the two of them, but what if Naru's brother is still alive but has no memory of anything but his first name. How will they react when the agency comes back together for one of the biggest haunting yet and Naru and Gene meet?

Ghosts hunt

**The return.**

Part 1 Gene Five years ago

My head was drum marching to an orchestra in his head, my whole body felt weak, I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't, it hurt to move. I wanted to lie there forever, but I knew I had to wake up from the comfortable quietness of sleep. After a few minutes of pain I manage to wake up. I was greeted with a beautiful site, birds singing songs of happiness and joy and the clouds were fluffy balls of whiteness. I heard a the gentle dripping of a river, and feel the safe green grass of the bank around me, the cherry blossoms colours blinded me, but for only a moment. I forced my body to sit up it felt like daggers stabbing me in every direction and they wouldn't stop. When I sat up I realised I was blind in one eye, and I could only see blurry images in my good eye. I look down at my clothes, my shirt was mostly ripped, my arms were covered in bruises and my trousers were ripped and covered in cuts. I notice my right ankle to my foot was at an angle I don't think it was suppose to be at. I glanced around trying to see where I was but I seen to have no idea where I am, in fact who am I? Just then a name flashed in my head the name was Gene, is that my name? Yeah. Gene. It felt right but nothing else came into my head but questions I could not answer. What age am I? Do I have a family? How did I end up here? What happen to me? When is my birthday! Yet I couldn't answer them. I dragged myself over to the river near the bank, I look liked the walking dead. My left eye was swollen shut which explains my blindness, my right eye wasn't much better, I had a large cut that look deep and was bleeding coming from the top of my forehead around my eye halfway down my cheek, it explains the agonizing pain in my head.

I saw a few small, blurry, dark shapes ahead that looked like houses, up ahead maybe I could get back to civilisation and they could tell me what happen to me and where I am and maybe someone knows me and could tell me who I am. I started to stand up it was just as painful as before but I was determine to get to the houses, I pull myself up and dragged my broken ankle to the houses which looked like a village.

When I got there I saw some people going about their business but they kept looking at me and whispering, it was annoying, because I knew I looked horrible but they could at least have to courage to come and help me finally a young girl which looked about 14 or 15 came running over, she had long bright fiery red hair hanging over her shoulders and strong hazel eyes, the girl came over and said worriedly '' Hi my name is Seiko you look bad let me help you get to a hospital.'' Just I was about to response with a thank you, Seiko's face and hair started spinning around and going blurry, I felt myself fall to the ground and heard Seiko cry ''sir are you alright? Sir!'' then everything went black.

I'm walking beside a guy, who I seem to feel relaxed around him; he is about the same age as me. Whatever age I am. I some how feel protected over him, maybe he is a friend from my past, his face is all blurry, I don't know what he looks like but I get the sense we are have fun. Just as I'm walking the guy is shouting something at me I can't hear what he is saying. I see lights I hear a thud and a splash. Then the images and sounds are gone; I woke up in a cold sweat, what a horrible nightmare I taught to my self. I glanced around the room it a small room, the walls are painted a greeny blue colour it reminded me of puke, the smell was much worse, it smelled too clean and forced, like someone scrubbed their fingers raw to get this smell. The curtains were a grubby white colour; I saw my broken ankle was in a cast that went all the way up to the bottom of my knee, I felt for my left eye there was a patch over it, my right eye was fine I could see clear shapes of everything. I felt were the bad cut from my forehead was, there was a bandage around it. Out of nowhere I heard a voice that sounded like they were singing 'So sleeping beauty finally awakes, we were getting worried that you might never wake up.'' I turned to the source of the voice, what I saw was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she had long, lush, fair hair, it was down to her waist, she had in tied up in a plait, her eyes were bright, purple diamonds. ''Umm sleeping beauty, keep those eyes up north.'' She laughed I went red. She then said ''Sorry I haven't introduce myself, my name is Nurse Shionhara but you can call me Naomi, I am your personal carer to help you, until you are back on your feet.'' I couldn't stop staring at her; she was a vision of beauty.

''Naomi. That a beautiful name'' I said to her while I stared into her eyes. '' No flirting, it's a company rule.'' She laughed. I saw her blush behind those shining jewels called eyes. The singsong voice of her broke my trance and bought me back to reality. ''Cough'' ''s-s-so you will have to stay in bed for a least a month or two, and the patch over your eye is always going to have to stay there, you cuts and bruises will heal over time, and the cut on you head will heal but you will have a scar. As for your amnesia we don't know if that will ever come back, I'm sorry.'' Naomi then walked out of the room. In her place the stood the girl who helped me, I think Seiko was her name; appear along with a younger boy, who looked about twelve. She looked worried but she was trying to hide it with a smile, ''hi do you remember me, I'm Seiko and this is my brother Kai. We just wanted to check if you are ok.'' ''No she wanted to check on you, I'm just here because I have to walk home with her, you should here how much she goes on about some anime she recently watched.'' Kai sneered ''she's such an otaku.'' He laughed loudly. Let just say the death glare he got from Seiko, would have been enough to shut me up, if I was in his position, but Kai kept mocking her, soon Seiko gritted her teeth and whisper ''anime is love, anime is life. If you can't except that then I won't take responabily for what I'm about to do next, considered yourself lucky to be in a hospital.'' The scared puppy look on his face said it all and he was unsuccessfully trying to hide it in front of me. Seiko and Kai ended up on the floor wrestling each other and Seiko was winning, she was like a tiger attacking their prey. Luckily Naomi came in just in time to separate them, she turned to Kai who now had a few bruises and some dirt on his face, and asked ''you insulted anime again didn't you? When are you ever going learn that you don't insult anime to Seiko face again understand?'' Kai nodded. ''Good now go in the car, my shift nearly over, and Seiko try and not kill him.'' Seiko replied her words hanging in the air ''I can't make any promises.'' With that she stalked out of the room, still so angry you could feel the heat as she left. After a moment of quiet, I asked '' are they your kids?'' Naomi signed and answered in a sad tone. ''No there my cousins, their parents died when Seiko was ten and Kai was eight, they died in a car crash one icy winter five years ago along with Seiko and Kai little brother and sister who were five and three, Kai and Seiko were lucky they got out with a few cuts but they were traumatised. My family was the only family members who would take them in the rest shut us out and won't talk to them. My parents have moved away to America for there retirement, instead of sending Kai and Seiko with them I let them move in with me when I left home at twenty after I had finished medical school two years ago, I was too busy looking after them and finding a nursing job to support us to have a social life and find a boy to settle down with. She looked like she was in a trance while she was telling me this, tears sparkle in her beautiful eyes. I listen intently and thought about how she had given up the rest of her life to look after her cousins who could have been given to foster families. She was so strong that I admired that. ''Sorry for boring you with my pitiful life story, but they are my world and I love them, as if they were mine.'' '' Don't worry.'' I smiled, ''you are raising them great, and you life story isn't boring or pitiful, it in fact is very inspirational.'' ''Thank you'' she was nearly crying now. '' That means a lot to me.'' I never saw someone with such gratefulness on showed on their face, then again I don't remember much. ''My shift is over now see you tomorrow.'' And she walked out.

Since that conversation, every day Naomi would come in and we would talk all day and I got to know her, Seiko and Kai very well, we also started to have feelings for one other, even though she was four years older than me, I still loved her and age didn't matter to me. I still had strange dreams of the blurry faced boy and recently a girl who called me the happy Naru, whoever Naru was, I tried talking to her, but for some reason my lips would not move and all I did was smile I also remember my age, I was eighteen and I remember my birthday. Two months passed and soon my bandage that was over my head was removered, the cut was already clean and stitched up after I had removed the bandage, Naomi undid the stitches, now all I remained was a big scar across my forehead. As for my leg it healed quickly and I could walk and run around again, the only thing left was the patch over my left eye, it had to stay there for as long as I lived and I was to never take it off.

Now that was five years ago and I still have the scar and patch over my eye, but the difference is I am now twenty three going on twenty four and I'm married to Naomi, and we have one pair of twins. A boy and a girl called Oliver and Mayu. They are on year old nearly two and have started to walk and talk, they are definitely complete opposites. Mayu was the wild, confident, mischievous one. While Oliver was the shy, quiet distance one. Mayu prefer to play outside in any weather, and get dirty than stay inside, I think when she gets older she would probley be the capital of every sports team in her school. Oliver likes to stay inside, draw, read a book or watch T.V in any weather than go outside with his sister I think in the future he will be a manga artist, but even though they are opposites they are so close that sometimes they won't go anywhere without each other. Seiko is now twenty and is training to be a video game designer, she is also doing an internship at a studio that creates animes, and Kai is 18 and is finishing school. Kai is training to be a doctor just like Naomi.

We moved into an small house on a street, we were so surprised at how cheap we got the price when we found out why, that's when the trouble started. Turns out are house was build on a site that used to stay an orphanage that housed twenty orphans and ten staff in the seventies, but one night a mysterious fire was started, it burned the whole building to the ground, the orphans and the staff never made it, but we learned that there were three certain orphans that were significant in the tragedy. There were two sisters called ayumi and Yuri there was their best friend shinobi. They were the longest residents in the orphanage at the time, because any orphan that was there before them had all left. A few days before the fire that killed everyone. Yuri, Ayumi and Shinobi were all playing in the forest that was near the orphanage at the time, nowadays it's long gone and replace with flats. They used to love going her but the week before the fire they all disappeared, and on the day of the fire they reappeared, with their clothes drenched in blood and looked a lot worse than I had been when I arrive and the hospital all those years ago, the tree best friends had memory loss like me and the whole day, they stuck together and jumped at everything, according to the documents that we found on the fire, sadly they perished in the fire like everything else. Our house was build a few days after the fire on the same ground.

We hated this house; the fire and the documents explain what was going on with us. When Seiko came to visit she would always smell burning and get shoved hard as if someone pushed her to get out of the way, and in the garden we always expienced the same feeling, of utter anger and madness also we would feel an evil presence in the garden. We would always hear the words, ''burn, for your sins, that teach you to mess with me, keep the secret little orphans.'' In a husky, stained voice. At night, the only person who got sleep was Mayu and when we ask her how she gets to sleep she jus repealed with '' my sad friends protect me from the evil, dark man that watches Oliver they tell him to go away.'' The creepy thing is that Oliver always complains about ''the evil, dark, scary man that watches him, Mayu friends tell him to go away and he always does, but he come back every night.'' Kai was having experiences to, Kai says he always hear screams of children as if they are scared and running away from something also he smells burning and hears three children voices shouting '' the man from the woods is here, run!'' Kai now refuses to sleep in his room and spends all his nights in Seiko's apartment or his friend's house. Me and Naomi have expienced the smell of burning and children's voices screaming and saying the same thing Kai hears, we also have been pushed, had objects threw at us and evil laugher. It makes us hate are house that we want to move, we don't know what it is because we all are complete sceptics about ghosts and all that nonsense but now we are started to believed, and looking for help.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction: hi I'm a girl who loves anime and Manga whenever I can get one, I have made up my own stories for some of my favourite Animes but I have never wrote them down on a website. So this is my first fan fiction I have ever wrote. Sorry if it's bad. I having trouble with my computer, it won't let me upload this and it keeps changing my spellings to mistakes and when i tried to correct them, it won't let me. i am going to get it fixed, so sorry if i don't update in a while.

Summary: It been five years since Naru's brother ''death'' and since the agency spilt up, but Nauru and his faithful bodyguard Lin have continue the agency and still work at it with just the two of them, but what if Naru's brother is still alive but has no memory of anything but his first name. How will they react when the agency comes back together for one of the biggest haunting yet and Naru and Gene meet?

Ghosts hunt

**The return.**

Part 1 Gene Five years ago

My head was drum marching to an orchestra in his head, my whole body felt weak, I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't, it hurt to move. I wanted to lie there forever, but I knew I had to wake up from the comfortable quietness of sleep. After a few minutes of pain I manage to wake up. I was greeted with a beautiful site, birds singing songs of happiness and joy and the clouds were fluffy balls of whiteness. I heard a the gentle dripping of a river, and feel the safe green grass of the bank around me, the cherry blossoms colours blinded me, but for only a moment. I forced my body to sit up it felt like daggers stabbing me in every direction and they wouldn't stop. When I sat up I realised I was blind in one eye, and I could only see blurry images in my good eye. I look down at my clothes, my shirt was mostly ripped, my arms were covered in bruises and my trousers were ripped and covered in cuts. I notice my right ankle to my foot was at an angle I don't think it was suppose to be at. I glanced around trying to see where I was but I seen to have no idea where I am, in fact who am I? Just then a name flashed in my head the name was Gene, is that my name? Yeah. Gene. It felt right but nothing else came into my head but questions I could not answer. What age am I? Do I have a family? How did I end up here? What happen to me? When is my birthday! Yet I couldn't answer them. I dragged myself over to the river near the bank, I look liked the walking dead. My left eye was swollen shut which explains my blindness, my right eye wasn't much better, I had a large cut that look deep and was bleeding coming from the top of my forehead around my eye halfway down my cheek, it explains the agonizing pain in my head.

I saw a few small, blurry, dark shapes ahead that looked like houses, up ahead maybe I could get back to civilisation and they could tell me what happen to me and where I am and maybe someone knows me and could tell me who I am. I started to stand up it was just as painful as before but I was determine to get to the houses, I pull myself up and dragged my broken ankle to the houses which looked like a village.

When I got there I saw some people going about their business but they kept looking at me and whispering, it was annoying, because I knew I looked horrible but they could at least have to courage to come and help me finally a young girl which looked about 14 or 15 came running over, she had long bright fiery red hair hanging over her shoulders and strong hazel eyes, the girl came over and said worriedly '' Hi my name is Seiko you look bad let me help you get to a hospital.'' Just I was about to response with a thank you, Seiko's face and hair started spinning around and going blurry, I felt myself fall to the ground and heard Seiko cry ''sir are you alright? Sir!'' then everything went black.

I'm walking beside a guy, who I seem to feel relaxed around him; he is about the same age as me. Whatever age I am. I some how feel protected over him, maybe he is a friend from my past, his face is all blurry, I don't know what he looks like but I get the sense we are have fun. Just as I'm walking the guy is shouting something at me I can't hear what he is saying. I see lights I hear a thud and a splash. Then the images and sounds are gone; I woke up in a cold sweat, what a horrible nightmare I taught to my self. I glanced around the room it a small room, the walls are painted a greeny blue colour it reminded me of puke, the smell was much worse, it smelled too clean and forced, like someone scrubbed their fingers raw to get this smell. The curtains were a grubby white colour; I saw my broken ankle was in a cast that went all the way up to the bottom of my knee, I felt for my left eye there was a patch over it, my right eye was fine I could see clear shapes of everything. I felt were the bad cut from my forehead was, there was a bandage around it. Out of nowhere I heard a voice that sounded like they were singing 'So sleeping beauty finally awakes, we were getting worried that you might never wake up.'' I turned to the source of the voice, what I saw was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she had long, lush, fair hair, it was down to her waist, she had in tied up in a plait, her eyes were bright, purple diamonds. ''Umm sleeping beauty, keep those eyes up north.'' She laughed I went red. She then said ''Sorry I haven't introduce myself, my name is Nurse Shionhara but you can call me Naomi, I am your personal carer to help you, until you are back on your feet.'' I couldn't stop staring at her; she was a vision of beauty.

''Naomi. That a beautiful name'' I said to her while I stared into her eyes. '' No flirting, it's a company rule.'' She laughed. I saw her blush behind those shining jewels called eyes. The singsong voice of her broke my trance and bought me back to reality. ''Cough'' ''s-s-so you will have to stay in bed for a least a month or two, and the patch over your eye is always going to have to stay there, you cuts and bruises will heal over time, and the cut on you head will heal but you will have a scar. As for your amnesia we don't know if that will ever come back, I'm sorry.'' Naomi then walked out of the room. In her place the stood the girl who helped me, I think Seiko was her name; appear along with a younger boy, who looked about twelve. She looked worried but she was trying to hide it with a smile, ''hi do you remember me, I'm Seiko and this is my brother Kai. We just wanted to check if you are ok.'' ''No she wanted to check on you, I'm just here because I have to walk home with her, you should here how much she goes on about some anime she recently watched.'' Kai sneered ''she's such an otaku.'' He laughed loudly. Let just say the death glare he got from Seiko, would have been enough to shut me up, if I was in his position, but Kai kept mocking her, soon Seiko gritted her teeth and whisper ''anime is love, anime is life. If you can't except that then I won't take responabily for what I'm about to do next, considered yourself lucky to be in a hospital.'' The scared puppy look on his face said it all and he was unsuccessfully trying to hide it in front of me. Seiko and Kai ended up on the floor wrestling each other and Seiko was winning, she was like a tiger attacking their prey. Luckily Naomi came in just in time to separate them, she turned to Kai who now had a few bruises and some dirt on his face, and asked ''you insulted anime again didn't you? When are you ever going learn that you don't insult anime to Seiko face again understand?'' Kai nodded. ''Good now go in the car, my shift nearly over, and Seiko try and not kill him.'' Seiko replied her words hanging in the air ''I can't make any promises.'' With that she stalked out of the room, still so angry you could feel the heat as she left. After a moment of quiet, I asked '' are they your kids?'' Naomi signed and answered in a sad tone. ''No there my cousins, their parents died when Seiko was ten and Kai was eight, they died in a car crash one icy winter five years ago along with Seiko and Kai little brother and sister who were five and three, Kai and Seiko were lucky they got out with a few cuts but they were traumatised. My family was the only family members who would take them in the rest shut us out and won't talk to them. My parents have moved away to America for there retirement, instead of sending Kai and Seiko with them I let them move in with me when I left home at twenty after I had finished medical school two years ago, I was too busy looking after them and finding a nursing job to support us to have a social life and find a boy to settle down with. She looked like she was in a trance while she was telling me this, tears sparkle in her beautiful eyes. I listen intently and thought about how she had given up the rest of her life to look after her cousins who could have been given to foster families. She was so strong that I admired that. ''Sorry for boring you with my pitiful life story, but they are my world and I love them, as if they were mine.'' '' Don't worry.'' I smiled, ''you are raising them great, and you life story isn't boring or pitiful, it in fact is very inspirational.'' ''Thank you'' she was nearly crying now. '' That means a lot to me.'' I never saw someone with such gratefulness on showed on their face, then again I don't remember much. ''My shift is over now see you tomorrow.'' And she walked out.

Since that conversation, every day Naomi would come in and we would talk all day and I got to know her, Seiko and Kai very well, we also started to have feelings for one other, even though she was four years older than me, I still loved her and age didn't matter to me. I still had strange dreams of the blurry faced boy and recently a girl who called me the happy Naru, whoever Naru was, I tried talking to her, but for some reason my lips would not move and all I did was smile I also remember my age, I was eighteen and I remember my birthday. Two months passed and soon my bandage that was over my head was removered, the cut was already clean and stitched up after I had removed the bandage, Naomi undid the stitches, now all I remained was a big scar across my forehead. As for my leg it healed quickly and I could walk and run around again, the only thing left was the patch over my left eye, it had to stay there for as long as I lived and I was to never take it off.

Now that was five years ago and I still have the scar and patch over my eye, but the difference is I am now twenty three going on twenty four and I'm married to Naomi, and we have one pair of twins. A boy and a girl called Oliver and Mayu. They are on year old nearly two and have started to walk and talk, they are definitely complete opposites. Mayu was the wild, confident, mischievous one. While Oliver was the shy, quiet distance one. Mayu prefer to play outside in any weather, and get dirty than stay inside, I think when she gets older she would probley be the capital of every sports team in her school. Oliver likes to stay inside, draw, read a book or watch T.V in any weather than go outside with his sister I think in the future he will be a manga artist, but even though they are opposites they are so close that sometimes they won't go anywhere without each other. Seiko is now twenty and is training to be a video game designer, she is also doing an internship at a studio that creates animes, and Kai is 18 and is finishing school. Kai is training to be a doctor just like Naomi.

We moved into an small house on a street, we were so surprised at how cheap we got the price when we found out why, that's when the trouble started. Turns out are house was build on a site that used to stay an orphanage that housed twenty orphans and ten staff in the seventies, but one night a mysterious fire was started, it burned the whole building to the ground, the orphans and the staff never made it, but we learned that there were three certain orphans that were significant in the tragedy. There were two sisters called ayumi and Yuri there was their best friend shinobi. They were the longest residents in the orphanage at the time, because any orphan that was there before them had all left. A few days before the fire that killed everyone. Yuri, Ayumi and Shinobi were all playing in the forest that was near the orphanage at the time, nowadays it's long gone and replace with flats. They used to love going her but the week before the fire they all disappeared, and on the day of the fire they reappeared, with their clothes drenched in blood and looked a lot worse than I had been when I arrive and the hospital all those years ago, the tree best friends had memory loss like me and the whole day, they stuck together and jumped at everything, according to the documents that we found on the fire, sadly they perished in the fire like everything else. Our house was build a few days after the fire on the same ground.

We hated this house; the fire and the documents explain what was going on with us. When Seiko came to visit she would always smell burning and get shoved hard as if someone pushed her to get out of the way, and in the garden we always expienced the same feeling, of utter anger and madness also we would feel an evil presence in the garden. We would always hear the words, ''burn, for your sins, that teach you to mess with me, keep the secret little orphans.'' In a husky, stained voice. At night, the only person who got sleep was Mayu and when we ask her how she gets to sleep she jus repealed with '' my sad friends protect me from the evil, dark man that watches Oliver they tell him to go away.'' The creepy thing is that Oliver always complains about ''the evil, dark, scary man that watches him, Mayu friends tell him to go away and he always does, but he come back every night.'' Kai was having experiences to, Kai says he always hear screams of children as if they are scared and running away from something also he smells burning and hears three children voices shouting '' the man from the woods is here, run!'' Kai now refuses to sleep in his room and spends all his nights in Seiko's apartment or his friend's house. Me and Naomi have expienced the smell of burning and children's voices screaming and saying the same thing Kai hears, we also have been pushed, had objects threw at us and evil laugher. It makes us hate are house that we want to move, we don't know what it is because we all are complete sceptics about ghosts and all that nonsense but now we are started to believed, and looking for help.


End file.
